


Invading a Capital

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [18]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chastity Cage, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: A package arrived by FedEx the day before the Stars were due to play the Capitals.  Inside was a sloppily scrawled note and a small key.  That’s all.Will call when plane land.  We arrive 1pm. Will explain key. -Ovi.A simple two-sentence note, and a cryptic one at that.“What’s this?”  Jamie asked, picking up the key and giving it a once over.  “Two small for much of anything.”





	Invading a Capital

**Author's Note:**

> After the last part we have now reached the halfway part of the great Bennguin hunt. There are still some big surprises on the way, including bonus parts for the bye week and all-star break.
> 
> If you didn't read the tags, don't say we didn't warn you. If you have been keeping track of the Rous saga that has been developing, we promise it all comes to a head in the next part.
> 
> As always its nice to leave a picture of who we are talking about in this series for those who are new to hockey or not familiar with these teams.
> 
> Andre  
> 
> 
> Tyler and Jamie  
> 
> 
> As always this is a work of fiction, just like the points from "Whose Line Is It Anyway", all made up in our own demented minds.

A package arrived by FedEx the day before the Stars were due to play the Capitals.  Inside was a sloppily scrawled note and a small key.  That’s all.

 

_Will call when plane land.  We arrive 1pm. Will explain key. -Ovi._

 

A simple two-sentence note, and a cryptic one at that. 

 

“What’s this?”  Jamie asked, picking up the key and giving it a once over.  “Two small for much of anything.”

 

“I have no idea.”  Tyler replied.  “And the note doesn’t say anything about Burky.  You think N and N were right?”

 

“They said Ovi told them.  I don’t know, though.”  Jamie puts the key back in the box.  “We need to get going or we’re gonna be late.”

 

Jamie and Tyler speed off to practice in Tyler’s Urban Assault Vehicle, placing the key out of their mind.  They’d just have to wait for Ovechkin to call.

 

The pair arrive back from practice just before 1pm, and as anticipated Ovechkin calls, his accent is thick as ever and from the echo it’s clear they are on speaker phone.

 

Jamie answers the phone on speaker, too, so Tyler can listen in. 

 

“Do all the captains have each other on speed dial?” Tyler ponders.

 

“Hey guys, Ovi here with Backy and we tracked package and see you have key, right?”  Ovi inquires.

 

“Yeah, we got it Alex, what does it fit?” Jamie says in response.

 

“It fits our gift to you, Burakovsky.  He seems to like to touch himself, so we had to take some drastic measures to make sure he arrives to you fully loaded.”  Backstrom replies.

 

“Also, must make sure to tag him so we know he complete mission.” Ovi adds.

 

“Go it, we’ll make sure he’s well tagged.” Tyler responds with an evil grin on his face.

 

“See that you do, our fuckboy needs to have ass handed to him.”  Ovi states.

 

Jamie concludes the call and then attends to his own team’s pressing issue, Rous’ love life issues.  He hits call on Rous’ contact info, and Rous answers.

 

“Allo, Jamie.” He answers.

 

“Is now a good time to talk Rous?”

 

“As good as ever captain.”

 

“What’re your plans for the holiday this weekend?”  Jamie asks.

 

“Well we do family skate on Friday, then Alexandra take kids back to France Saturday morning until New Year.”  Roussel responds, sounding downhearted.

 

“Well Antoine, stop over for Christmas Eve if you want.”  Tyler invites.

 

“Funny boyfriend say same thing, say he wants to see you.”  Antoine says.

 

Jamie gets a feeling he knows what is really going on, “Okay, lunch at 1.  Will just be you two and us.  Our families won’t be here until late.  Something about long flight layovers around Chicago.”

 

“Got lucky here, boyfriend has direct flight to Dallas, gets in Saturday evening after…”  Rous jokes trailing off his last sentence to avoid giving away too many details.

 

“After what, Rous?”  Tyler interrogates.

 

“Nothing, see you tomorrow, yes?”  Rous changes the subject.

 

“Yeah, Rous.  See you tomorrow.”  Jamie hangs up the phone. 

 

Tyler and Jamie head upstairs, trying to beat the dogs to the bed for an afternoon nap.

 

The next night doesn’t go well for the Stars.  The game ends with an overtime loss for the Stars.  It was a game they should have won.  They had the shots, they had four power plays, and more takeaways.  Those are all great stats, but only the shots that find the back of the net are the ones that really count, and for that Washington had more.

 

Jamie and Tyler met the Capitals captain and his most trusted assistant at the red line.

 

“Pick up present at player entrance in 45 minutes.”  Ovechkin orders and Backstrom nods.  Jamie and Tyler nod taking their leave to do their media time, shower and head out.

 

The pair pick up Andre at the player’s entrance to the AAC. 

 

“I have a note from Ovi and Backy for you.”  Andre says, passing an envelope to Jamie, as he bows his head to his Doms for the night.

 

_Remember to use key to unlock Burky so he can perform.  Leave your mark so we know he got tagged.  Aftercare is ice cream and cuddling, we’ll pick him up at 6am tomorrow.  -Backy._

 

“Guess we have a stop at the supermarket on our way home, Jameson.  I don’t think we have any ice cream.” 

 

Andre smiles at the consideration for his well-being.  He always knew that Jamie and Tyler were nice when not on the ice, so he concocted a plan to thank them.  They arrive at a local supermarket near Tyler and Jamie’s house. 

 

“What flavor is your preference?”  Tyler questions.

 

“Vanilla with hot fudge.”  Andre replies. 

 

Tyler smiles with crinkles on the edges of his eyes.  Jamie and Tyler wander off to the frozen section while Andre heads other places. 

 

“Alright vanilla and… where the fuck is Andre?”  Jamie panics as he walks up to the checkout, realizing that he isn’t where Jamie and Tyler left him. 

 

It’s a torturous five minutes as they sit by the pharmacy waiting for Andre.  Jamie wanted to go in search of him, but Tyler said that would just cause more confusion and delay.  The longer they waited, though, the more Tyler wished he could call the team doctors to get Jamie something to calm him down fast.  But, the pharmacy is closed and that really isn’t a conversation he wants to have with the team doctors. 

 

Finally, Burky arrives at the checkout with a basket full of goodies.

 

“Where the hell did you go and what the hell is all that?”  Tyler asks before Jamie can make a scene.

 

“I make you Swedish meatballs, can’t Dom me on an empty stomach.”  Andre says softy with a wink.  Tyler admits Andre does have a point there.

 

When the threesome arrives at Tyler and Jamie’s house, Jamie offers to help Andre in the kitchen.  Instead, Tyler banishes him to the basement to set up their room then offers to help make the mashed potatoes that go along with the meatballs that Andre mixes. 

 

“This is mom’s recipe, though I don’t make them as good as Backy.”  Andre tells Tyler.

 

While dinner finishes cooking, Tyler makes Andre and Jamie a drink as they sit and watch a late game on the leather couch in the media room.  Jamie is cuddled with Tyler who’s cuddled with Andre.  Tyler’s hands wander along Andre’s inner thigh. 

 

Andre whimpers.  “Can’t do that yet, I’m not unlocked.” 

 

“Isn’t that part of the fun?”  Tyler whispers, but he removes his hand anyway. 

 

The oven beeps in the background and Tyler and Andre wander down with Jamie in tow to dish out dinner.  They sit at the island counter eating and making small talk. 

 

“These are delicious Andre, should send you to New York to teach Vesey snd Skjei to cook.”

 

Andre smiles just like Tyler, which makes Jamie melt.

 

“I’ve tried, but they are beyond help.  Heard you finally taught them how to fuck.  Unless they’re in hockey gear, they are a lost cause.” 

 

They all laugh as they finish their dinner and drinks, then Tyler grabs Andre by the hand.

 

“Shall we go unwrap our present?”  Jamie nods and follows his fiancé to the basement.

 

“You have my key, Jamie?”  Andre pleads.  Jamie produces the key as Andre undresses himself revealing the cage that is holding his dick in a limp position.  Tyler and Jamie also undress themselves and grab the paddles marked with a studded “J” and “T”.

 

“We aren’t unlocking you until we’ve punished you for your team making 28 shots on our goalie.  Assume the position on the bench.”  Jamie orders as he points at the spanking bench in the corner of the room.  Andre assumes the position, his ass looking so fuckable.

 

“Tyler would you go grab your smallest plug and slip a condom on it.  We need to loosen him up for later, eh?”  Jamie says, Tyler smiles as he takes to the task set for him.

 

Tyler inserts the first plug, Andre arches his back and moans, willing his cock not to harden.  Tyler looks on, taking pity on Andre, then remembers he has to get into his Dom mind.  Andre is already in his sub space.

 

“I want to be punished.  Punish me!”  Andre whines. 

 

Jamie takes his paddle and smacks Andre’s left ass cheek.  A red mark in the shape of the J is left behind.  Tyler follows suit on the other side.  Andre moans as the paddles make the butt plug shift its position.

 

Jamie and Tyler add their second marks and Andre mewls as the sensation shoot up his spine.  The red marks darken slightly as they make their third paddle.  Tyler pauses Jamie. 

 

“Let’s move him up a size, plug wise.” 

 

Jamie smirks behind his goatee and nods.

 

Tyler exchanges the plug for the next size up in the set and Andre groans loudly at the intrusion.  Tyler and Jamie make their fourth marks slightly off-set from the previous ones to avoid breaking skin.

 

Andre swears in Swedish.

 

Jamie looks at Andre, “Oh I think we need to shut you up. Tyler your mask if you will.”

 

Tyler fits Andre with the mask and inserts the ball gag.  It won’t shut him up completely, but it will help.  Tyler and Jamie make their fifth paddle against Andre’s ass and the red marks are making their shapes very apparent. They’re tagging Andre in their own special way.  The fifth paddle against Andre’s ass is met with a low whine from Andre.

 

“What’s wrong Andre?”  Jamie looks at the young stud with concern.  Since this is his first time with Andre, and he’s still fairly new to this in general, Jamie wants to make sure he doesn’t miss any clue, verbal or non, that Andre is in distress.

 

Andre shakes his head.  He pushes his hips against the bench, trying to get pressure on his cock through the cage.  Well, that’s discomfort, not distress, Jamie figures.  He reaches out and cups Andre’s cheek from behind.

 

“Soon, baby.  We’ll take that off soon.”

 

Andre groans in protest.

 

Tyler swaps out the plug for the third largest one, inserting it into the young Swede.  Andre moans in enjoyment of the stretch. 

 

“Such a good boy, and what a pretty ass we get to fuck.”  Tyler admires.

 

Tyler and Jamie continue the paddling until they made their mark fourteen times each, one for each shot.  Jamie grabs the care kit and rubs some cream on each cheek to soothe the burn of the paddle.  Andre whimpers at the numbing effect.

 

“What shall we do next Tyler?”  Jamie looks at Tyler.

 

“Let’s see they made their goalie block 31 shots.  Let’s tie him to the cross and whip him for their team’s lack of defense.”

 

Andre’s tied to the cross, his cock straining against the cage is leaking precome heavily.  Marks of previous whippings appear with the change in lighting.

 

“Who marked you like this Andre?”  Jamie interrogates.

 

“Backy, Jonny, Ovi, and Kaner, Sir.”  Andre manages to mumble around the ball gag.

 

“Why did they mark you like this Andre?” Tyler asks, taking off the mask and gag to allow Andre to speak freely.

 

“I lacked discipline in a game, Sir.”  Andre answers.

 

“And you were okay with it?”  Tyler continues.

 

“Yes, Sir.”  Andre says softly, keeping his eyes down.

 

Tyler goes to put the mask and gag back on but stops.  “Do you want this?”

 

“What ever you want, Sir.”  Andre answers dutifully.

 

“That’s not what I asked, Andre.”  Tyler says gently.  “Do you want to wear this again?”

 

Andre raises his head, his eyes dark, but soft.  “No, Sir.  Please.”

 

“That’s a good boy.”  Tyler smiles.  He rests his hand on Andre’s cheek as he leans in and kisses him. 

 

Jamie makes his first lash using the riding crop, Andre’s cock jumps in the cage as a mark is left on his shoulder.  Tyler repeats on the other side.  They make ten marks before stopping to let Andre recover a little.  Tyler and Jamie admire their work, letting their fingers glide over the marks on the young hockey player’s beautifully tagged body.  Their own cocks are hard as they take a few minutes to make out and massage each other’s cocks.  Andre turns his head, whimpering softly as he watches them.

 

“More?”  Jamie asks when he pulls away from Tyler.

 

“Yes.  Please.”  Andre turns his head back to the cross.

 

Tyler gets the next size plug and inserts it into Andre’s ass, making him whine and wiggle his ass a bit before he presses his hips against the cross, again trying to get pressure on his cock.  Andre is not only a pain slut, but he loves having his ass stretched out.  Jamie and Tyler make their last 21 marks with the riding crops and untie from the cross.

 

“You’ve taken your punishments well.” Jamie announces as he unites Andre from the cross.  Tyler holds Andre to his chest, kissing him softly, passionately, as Jamie rubs soothing cream on Andre’s back.

 

“I think he deserves a reward, Jame.”  Tyler says, letting Andre rest his head on Tyler’s shoulder.  “You got the key?”

 

Jamie reaches around Andre and unlocks his cage, freeing his cock which swells immediately, the head wet with precome.

 

“Better?”  Tyler whispers against Andre’s ear.  Andre nods.  “Ready for the last of your punishment?”

 

Andre straightens and nods again.  His eyes are dark, half-lidded.  He’s deep in his own space, but still able to answer.

 

“Lastly, we’re gonna punish you for your goal, Andre.  You have to take both of us at the same time.”  Tyler says. 

 

Andre looks at Jamie’s cock, his eyes widen, and he whimpers as Jamie works on a condom and lube for both himself and Tyler.  Tyler removes the plug and Andre mewls at the emptiness.

 

Tyler cuffs Andre to the bottom chain of the sling so his feet can touch the floor.  Tyler and Jamie   Tyler and Jamie get on the floor.  Tyler places his legs over Jamie’s and scoots forward until their balls are touching and their cocks are under Andre’s ass.  Andre holds the sling chains to get leverage and sinks down first onto Tyler, whose cock is thinner but longer.  Tyler holds Andre’s hips, only letting him take the head of his cock.  Jamie wraps his hand around his own cock and guides it next to Tyler’s at Andre’s opening.  Tyler pulls down on Andre’s hips and Andre sinks his ass down more, taking in both cocks easily.

 

“Such a beautiful cock slut, eh stallion?”  Tyler moans.

 

“He is pup, this is such a nice, tight, beautiful piece of hockey ass.”  Jamie pants.

 

Andre is moaning as he slides up and down on both cocks, showing off the strength of his legs and looking like he’s enjoying this way too much for a punishment for Jamie’s taste.  Then Jamie remembers, this isn’t about the punishment, this is for enjoyment as Jonny’s voice reminds him in his head.

 

Tyler grabs Andre’s uncut cock and jacks it in tandem with the motion of Andre against his cock.  Andre’s entrance spasms at Tyler’s touch.  It won’t take much for Andre to come so Tyler removes his hand and orders Andre to bottom out for a moment.  Tyler sits up partially and sinks his teeth into Andre’s obliques and sucks in a hickey.  Andre pants loudly.

 

Jamie feels that Andre has calmed down from his edging and asks Andre to continue.  Jamie starts jacking with a fury that communicates to Tyler that he is going to let Andre blow his load.  Tyler feels the spasms against his cock, and the hitched breathing of Andre that he is close.

 

Andre comes with a loud groan, the spasms against his cock making Tyler doing the same.  Jamie slides out along with Tyler and sheds the condom.  He stands up and places his cock on Andre’s chin, jacking furiously until he gives Andre a facial against his lips.  Andre licks Jamie’s load off his lips and smiles as Tyler removes the restraints.

 

Jamie and Tyler each take a moment to kiss their sub.  Tyler leaves the room to go scoop out some ice cream and hot fudge for Andre as Jamie takes him up to the media room.  Tyler joins them a few moments later with the bowl of ice cream and fudge sliding in between Andre and Jamie underneath the blanket that Jamie tossed on Andre’s naked torso.

 

Tyler spoons the ice cream into Andre’s waiting mouth until the bowl is empty.  Andre picks a movie on Netflix for them to watch.  It isn’t long, though, before he is sound asleep, curled up tight in Tyler’s arms.  Marshall, Cash, and Gerry are all snuggled around Andre, and the six of them all end up sleeping on the oversized sectional.

 

They are rudely awakened by Ovechkin ringing the doorbell repeatedly and pounding on the door promptly at 6 am.  Alex gives Andre a once over, looking for signs that he’s been properly tagged.  Satisfied, Jamie tells Backstrom where to get the clothes and cage.  Alex dresses Andre, talking to him softly in Russian, and finally rewarding him with a kiss for being such a good gift to Jamie and Tyler.

 

The five walks to the door together and Alex offers to take Jamie and Tyler to breakfast in their minivan Taxi, but they decline as they have to get ready for practice and then head to the airport to travel to Chicago.  Ovi offers a raincheck for their next game and bids them good-bye as Alex and Nicky walk Andre to the car with their arms wrapped around him.

 

A short time later, as Jamie drives to practice, Tyler makes a phone call.

 

“Hey Sheets its Ty.  I know, I’m looking forward to the next time we kick your ass.  Hey!  I have a question… Is Nikolaj seeing anybody?” 

 

Jamie almost slides his truck off the edge of the road when Tyler smiles and says ‘no shit’.

 


End file.
